Camp Guiseppe
by YorkieC
Summary: Bart and Lisa go to camp, only to find that the children who run it have no rules. Both are smitten, Bart likes Cherry with her disregard of the rules, while Lisa loves Shay with his musical talent. The siblings, Cherry and Shay, are thirteen and don't care for Bart and Lisa the way they do for them...
1. Chapter 1

"Mum! Do we have to go to Camp Giuseppe?" Bart whines.

"Yes, Giuseppe is a Italian guy who adopted many children so his daughter wouldn't be lonely after his wife died. And then started doing charity work spending his millions to help homeless people, stopping people from hurting animals and other stuff!" Marge says, excitedly. "And he runs it with his kids, and you get to meet him!"

"And it's free!" Homer laughs.

"And I think it would be wonderful to meet Giuseppe! He is such a lovely guy who cares about the planet!" Lisa grins.

"I think he sounds boring!" Bart says, moodily kicking the back of Homer's seat.

"There a graffiti program," Marge mutters.

"Awesome!" Bart yells.

"Cherry! The dog has more manners than you, you two should swap places!" Giuseppe laughs at bio-daughter.

"Cool! I am a dog now! No clothes! Pee anywhere I want! Fleas!" Cherry grins.

"Keep your clothes!" Giuseppe assures.

"No! Be a dog!" Parker whines.

"Your her brother!"

"Adopted!" Parker grins.

"And it would be wrong!" Giuseppe rants.

"Charlotte, lets be inbred!" Parker beams.

"Er, no!" Cherry laughs.

"Hi, we are here to drop our kids off at camp..." Marge says, unsure of herself.

"Of course! Kids, what are your names?" Giuseppe asks.

"Bart, who the hell are you?" Bart says, lazily.

"I'm Lisa!" Lisa smiles, shyly.

"I'm Giuseppe, that's Cherry, Parker, Ali, Shay and Tristan."

"Hey, little dude!" Cherry laughs, her body leaned back against the tree.

"Cherry?" Bart asks, "Why are you Parker stopping everyone from touching that bag?"

"Cos it's a surprise."

"What is it?"

"If I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise! Nice try, though."

"Your dad's Italian, right? You know Italian?"

"Yep!"

"What's Italian for fuck?"

"Cazzo."

"And for shit?"

"Merda, it's also the same in French I think."

"Bastard?"

"Bastardo!"

"Cunt?"

"Cunt, but if you say 'you Italian cunt' it is 'coglione Italiano'."

"What a let down!"

"I know."

**Bart's P.O.V**

I like Cherry, she has no disregard for the rules. I think it's cool that she can talk Italian!

"Bart?" Lisa asks.

"Yeah!"

"You like Cherry, don't you?"

"Yeah, she's a friend."

"She's thirteen, and you like like her!"

"No I don't!"

"You're red!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello?" I say into my phone.

"Charlotte, erm... the mutts are gonna be okay, there's been lots like them, but people don't like to talk about them." Damon answers.

"Cool!"

"Erm... I... love... you..."

"Thanks."

"Just a thanks?"

"Me too!"

"For what?"

"The second thing you said."

"Thanks!"

"Goodbye."

"No!"

I ring off, laughing. Stupid Damon! Lol, I had paid to see his face when I rang off, and Seth has to put up with him!

I switch on the telly, and put on Disney Channel... Good Luck Charlie. I am a big kid... oh well! Suddenly, Champ jumps on my lap, "Hey boy." He licks me, "Good boy, whose my dog?" He licks me again. I turn off the telly, on switch the CD player, I get it to 'Riot Girl'. "Champ, dance, remember routine."

He picks up his doggy hoody, and slips in it. I press play, he starts to move...

* * *

**Damon's**** P.O.V**

How often do I get to say a girl is not into me? Not often... But Charlotte seem to be.

Is that weird?

Am I unlovable?

Why don't she love me?

She is weirdest girl I have ever met.

And I kind of like it.

Is that weird?

Does that make me weird?

I hope not.

Charlotte once said she wanted to go cliff diving since she was ten, cos there is no health and safety rules.

That is weird.

No way is that normal.

I found that funny cos well, look at her.

She looks like a weak pretty girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bart's P.O.V**

"Run!" I yell, running towards to door. I know it wasn't a good idea to pour acid on a dog... it was a dare, so it was Parker's fault. Now, Flint, the camp mascot, is gonna kill me.

"Oh my god!" Parker laughs, "Can't believe you fell for that!"

"Fell for what?!" I asks, jumping on the table.

"The dare, I wasn't serious! God, you need to get a bigger self-esteem! Cos if you did, you wouldn't have gave in to the name-calling!" Parker grins, evilly.

"This is your fault!"

"How? I didn't pour it on him!"

"It's not fair though, you dared me!" I yell, narrowly escaping a bite from Flint. I look at him, his fur is burning off, his skin is bright red, proberly burning.

"I want candy!" Clap, clap. "I want candy!" I turn, five year old kids with a counciler, singing. They got it good, no hikes, no angry dogs, no Parker!

"Ah!" I scream, Flint got me while I was distracted.

"Ha!" Parker laughs. "You wimp!"

"It hurts," I yell, grabbing my ankle.

Parker's green eyes sparkle blue quickly, then go back to normal. "Don't even think about telling anyone." He puts his hand on my throat, "Especially Cherry, cos my little sister, listens to me."

"I wouldn't! I promise! You're chocking me!" I spit out.

"You disgust me!" He says, voice filled with menace. "Remember, I rule this camp!" He lets me go, I wriggle away. I pull myself up, my ankle hurts... the pain... I look down, my ankle is bright red with blood.

"Help! Parker, my ankle!" I plead.

"No, why should I care?"

"I'll... tell!"

"Who will believe you?"

He's got a point.

**Lisa's P.O.V**

"Bart! Bart! You won't believe my day! Shay is seriously funny! And smart! And I-" I gamble.

"You won't believe my day, no really you won't." Bart says, miserable.

"Why? Bart?!" I say, impatiently. Then I see his ankle, "Oh Bart! Who did that? How did you do that?"

"Parker..."

"You mean the tall guy with dark hair?"

"Yeah, him..."

"Why? How?"

"Dare... acid... dog..." Bart says, looking like he going to be sick.

Who would do such a thing? Why? What acid and a dog got to do with a dare? Why would Parker do this to Bart? I have often thought about killing Bart, and hurting him, and pushing him off a cliff. But, seriously... this is really wrong. How could he do this? What did Bart do to him to make him do this to him?

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"Why not?!"

"I just don't!"

"You got to go to the nurse! Tell her what happen!"

"She won't believe me! No-one will!" Bart starts to cry, "They think he's golden-boy!" He says, bitterly.


End file.
